The Originals: Always and Forever (Season 6)
by TSPking1994
Summary: Klaus and Elijah return from the dead once more, this time taking doppelganger Tatia Petrova with them as the quickly need to adjust to all the changes within their home city of New Orleans.
1. Episode 1 - What We Did in The Shadows

**Warnings: I do not own the original content to "The Originals", "The Vampire Diaries" or "Legacies" or any of the characters from the television shows.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

The end was supposed to be the simplest thing Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson ever had to do in order to defeat the hollow once and for all Klaus had to die and due to their ever co-dependent relationship Elijah decided to die alongside his vampire/werewolf hybrid younger brother both believing that their deaths would be the end of their stories but death is never the end it's simply just a new beginning especially in a world where nobody stays dead for long but before they could even fathom returning from the land of the living they had to escape where they were first and before they could escape where they were they had to first work out where they were.

It didn't take long for either Klaus or Elijah to work out their existence was not of the afterlife nor the peace kind as they learned while in a world which was the exact replica of New Orleans that they were well and truly alone or so this is what they were led to believe while they co-existed with each other until one day Elijah came across another spirit in the form of a face from his past.

Klaus stood on the balcony outside of his bedroom in this dimension's version of The Abattoir looking down on the completely empty French Quarter which gave him nothing but misery as he drank a glass of whisky before Elijah vamp sped onto to the balcony with a glass of whisky also as he stood by his brother's side.

"Not quite what I expected for our after lives, but I suppose it's still better than the idea of hell itself." Elijah said to his brother before taking a sip of his drink.

"Did I not tell you the story of how Bonnie Bennet destroyed hell?" Klaus replied to his brother with a sly smirk on his face. "There's no hell for us to reside in although being tortured in the flames of hell would be an upgrade from utter nothingness."

"I quite enjoy the peace and quiet around here brother, but I suspect it will get tiresome eventually." Elijah admitted.

"Try being stuck here for a thousand years with nothing but yourself for company and some very different scenery." Tatia shouted them after vamp speeding on to the streets of the French Quarter standing beneath the balcony in which the two brothers stood.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me of all the after lives you just had to hunt me down." Klaus shouted back at her, mistaking Tatia Petrova for her doppelganger Katerina Petrova otherwise known as Katherine Pierce.

"Niklaus do the math she said she's been here for a thousand years." Elijah told his brother as he stared down at Tatia looking like he had just seen a ghost, which he had.

"Tatia Petrova." Klaus uttered in total shock to see her after a thousand years.

"I'll meet you downstairs boys we have a lot to discuss." Tatia responded before vamp speeding out of sight as Klaus and Elijah followed suit.

All three of them vamp sped next to the fountain within the compound roughly at the same time but if we're being pernickety it was Tatia, then Klaus then Elijah in that order.

"How is this even possible?" Elijah asked her. "You died a thousand years ago."

"I'll answer your question in a moment Elijah but not before you answer mine." Tatia replied to him. "How did you change the location of this prison world?"

"Prison world..." Klaus said as he rolled his eyes. "Great we're in a bloody prison world."

"You boys don't even know where you are." Tatia sighed clearly disappointed to realize they were more clueless than her. "I had hoped you'd have some way of getting out of this wretched place considering in a thousand years it hadn't changed till now, but I guess I'm just supposed to be pleased with company after all this time."

"Tatia how did you end up here?" Elijah quizzed her eagerly. "Why didn't you find peace?"

"Do you remember when we first met how I told you both the story of how I was meant to die with my husband, yet I refused?" Tatia began to explain her circumstances. "Well I made sure the moment you and your siblings turned to find out all I could about what you had turned into. I went to Ayanna to consort the spirits fearing use would one day turn on me which you did Elijah."

"I don't understand if Ayanna put you here why didn't she tell you how to get back?" Klaus wondered.

"Because Ayanna never put me here Esther did." Tatia revealed much to the Mikaelson brother's surprise.

"I didn't want to be some trophy to Esther's spells any longer especially after she did what she did to you Niklaus." Tatia admitted while her, Klaus and Elijah stood in the compound. "Ayanna was told of how the blood of an original could make another undead like them, but I was never sure it would work however I knew I had to be safe for the sake of my son."

"My greatest shame has always been what I did to you." Elijah replied with a sense of sadness in his eyes.

"I awoke shortly after dying as an undead only for Esther to dump me here stating it was some kind of lesson for her children on how to learn to behave with their newfound lust." Tatia continued to explain. "She threw me into this world with her spells without a thought about me or my son and then she told me she would return but she never did."

"Our mother has committed many heinous crimes in her time but dumping you in a prison to teach us how to behave like she was taking away our toys has to be up there." Elijah said to her, guilty of how his mother's treatment towards his first love.

"She told me she was going to help you all control your blood-lust and then she'd come back for me that she was merely protecting me but I knew the minute she wouldn't let my me take my child that she was never coming back for me." Tatia admitted.

"So, this world changed when we arrived?" Klaus asked her. "What was it like before?"

"Like home and now I guess this is the home you and your siblings built for each other." She answered him while looking around the compound. "I had hoped it would be a sign of escaping this place, but I suppose I probably should've given up hope by now."

Suddenly the entire compound began shaking viciously much to Klaus, Tatia and Elijah's surprise before the nearby windows exploded by the pressure as the three of them fell to the ground unable to keep their balance any longer as the world began spinning before their very eyes until they found themselves lying on the ground within the woods deep within the bayou much to their surprise as the hollow herself Inadu appeared from behind the trees.

"Did you think I'd just accept death easily?" Inadu asked Elijah and Klaus as Klaus, Tatia and Elijah rose to their feet. "I just jumped into the nearest prison world available although I didn't expect you both to join me here."

Elijah vamp sped towards the hollow witch who raised her hand and magically snapped his neck causing him to fumble to the ground unconscious before even getting near here as Tatia followed suit by being the next to vamp speed towards Inadu who again magically snapped her neck and last but definitely not least Klaus vamp sped over to Inadu but this time managed to get next to right up to her and snap her neck with his bare hands.

"Come back from that you bloody bitch." Klaus said furiously before turning around to check on Elijah and Tatia kneeling towards them with one hand on each of them trying to shake them back away unaware of the rules of this prison world and whether or not they'd even awake when suddenly he felt the wind picking up before he once again disappeared with Tatia and Elijah, this time Inadu's lifeless body disappeared with them.

Elijah, Tatia and Klaus found themselves all awake and standing side by side in the same white hall that was once the location of Elijah's subconscious following his first death at the hands of the hollow as they looked around seeing nothing but a never ending hallway with endless ancient brown doors on each side of the hallway as Esther walked out of one of them much to their surprise.

"You treacherous bitch!" Tatia screamed at her instantly before vamp speeding over to attack the Mikaelson mother only for Tatia's neck to be magically snapped for a second time, this time by Esther.

"There's no need for profanity." Esther said as Tatia's unconscious body fell to the ground. "Not when I'm here to help this time."

"You made me believe I killed her." Elijah snapped at his mother. "You made me believe I was to blame for her death."

"To be fair my dear Elijah you did kill her it's just as we all know death is rarely the end for anyone." Esther explained to her noble son.

"Where the bloody hell are, we now and why the bloody hell are you here?" Klaus snapped at his mother.

"You were in a prison world that I created with the help of the Gemini coven and when they heard of Inadu's escape into they were waiting for the chance to grab her so they can finally make the hollow pay for her many sins." Esther revealed to her sons. "Once they grabbed her I decided to grab you and take you this world that I have been forced to make my home I guess out of all the prison worlds I am lucky enough not to be a version of hell."

"What do you mean a version of hell?" Klaus asked his mother, confused as to his knowledge there was only one hell and Bonnie Bennet had already destroyed it.

"Trust me that's a long story for another time my boys and you've already wasted too much time between worlds as it is." Esther told them before going on to say. "All the acts I committed against you and my siblings acts no mother should commit and all because I thought you were all beyond redemption and I was horribly wrong."

"Forgive me if we don't give a damn whether you're sorry or not." Elijah snapped at Esther.

"And forgive us if we would rather do anything else other than spend all of eternity with you." Klaus piped in.

"I only brought you here briefly before I brought use back, I figured it was the least I could after all the times I tried to kill you both." Esther revealed to her sons. "And before you worry the hollow is being dealt with so she will no longer be a worry for you."

"You want to resurrect us," Klaus scoffed. "All those times you wanted us dead and now you finally decide to bring us back."

"Actually, it was more my idea than your mother's, but she was more than willing to accompany me." Dahlia admitted as she appeared out of the same door that Esther had just come through. "Don't get me wrong I will stand here and weep like your mother and apologize for acts I'm not sorry for but I will admit there's a reason I want you both to return to the land of the living."

"Klaus you have a granddaughter now." Esther revealed to a stunned Klaus. "Your daughter Hope and her wife Josie Saltzman had a child together using their joint ex Landon Kirby as their sperm donor and Hope carried the child making her biological a first born Mikaelson."

"Your lying Hope's only 15 years old." Klaus snapped in disbelief of his mother's words.

"Actually she's not well at least not this time you're granddaughter is somewhat unruly with the darkness that comes with being a first born Mikaelson witch along with all the other genetics she got from both parents and whereas Freya helped Hope there is no one to help Hope's child." Dahlia continued to explain.

"Why where is Hope?" Elijah asked her, scared to know the answer as Klaus just stood there in shock.

"She found peace with her wife Josie just like Freya found peace with Keelin." Esther replied with a sadness on her face. "All taken before their team but luckily they have an eternity of peace and Hope is happy with her wife Josie and her mother Hayley."

"My daughter is dead?" Klaus asked in shock as tears began forming in his eyes, struggling to accept his sacrifice for his daughter wound up in vain or at least that's how he saw it in that moment.

"Kirby needs someone and quite frankly my time adopting, and kidnapping is well and truly over." Dahlia told both Mikaelson brothers as Elijah stood in shock while tears began to far down Klaus' cheeks as he began mourning his daughter.

"So, you want us to go back to help Klaus' granddaughter?" Elijah asked them both.

"Yes, we could've probably chose someone else, but your mother pushed for the two of you." Dahlia admitted.

"What about Rebekah and Kol?" Klaus cried, fearing about hearing of more deaths within his family.

"Their still very much alive but with Rebekah waiting to take the cure, Nik struggling with his own issues and Kol completely off the rails since his wife's death there's nobody left for your granddaughter Klaus." Esther revealed to him. "Hope would want no she would demand that you accept this her daughter meant the world to her."

"Davina's dead too poor Kol no wonder he went off the rails." Klaus said sympathizing with his brother while struggling to cope with all the recent revelations.

"Who the bloody hell is Nik and what issues does he have?" Elijah asked.

"Nik Malraux-Mikaelson is the child of Freya and Keelin." Dahlia replied to Elijah. "Now are you accepting this fate or not? I have an after life to get to before they realize, I'm not currently in my own prison world."

"I guess I have no choice," Klaus said while drying his tears. "I will not allow my granddaughter to suffer the same fate as my daughter, if only I was there to save Hope none of this wouldn't happen."

"I'll only go back if Tatia's brought with us." Elijah demanded while looking down at an unconscious Tatia before looking at his mother. "You already stole so much from her as did I she deserves this."

"Very well." Dahlia said before chanting in Croatian and waving her hand causing Klaus, Tatia and Elijah to instantly disappear out of sight.

"I just hope they're better as raising a child than I was." Esther admitted to Dahlia as only the two of them remained.

"They already are sister not after all you were never really born to be a mother I for one can testify to that." Dahlia cruelly replied to her sister.

It had been many years since the fall of Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson and within that time a lot had changed throughout the world especially amongst the family they had left behind in their wake.

**Rebekah Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard**

They had lived a happy life for many years but it soon become clear to Marcel that he would one day lose Rebekah to the cure and a human life leading to the two of them eventually breaking up as the girl who loved too easily didn't make it down the aisle once more.

**Freya Mikaelson and Keelin Malraux-Mikaelson**

The married couple went along with their plans to have a child with their friend and former New Orleans recent Vincent Griffiths giving birth to a baby boy they named Nik after the infamous Klaus Mikaelson. Freya, Keelin and their son lived a happy life for many years until Freya and Keelin fell victim to vengeful witches leading to Nik Malraux-Mikaelson dedicating his life to finding and killing those witches seeking revenge for the death of his mothers.

**Kol Mikaelson and Davina Claire-Mikaelson**

Their epic love remained strong for many years as they continued their marital life in San Francisco until Davina was taken from Kol in after a tragic fire in their apartment building where Davina burned trying to save as many of her neighbors while Kol was away visiting his sister Rebekah. Davina's death took a huge toll on him leading to the youngest surviving Mikaelson brother going completely off the rails.

**Hope Mikaelson and Josie Saltzman-Mikaelson**

Following the events in Legacies Hope later married the love of her life Josie Saltzman who just so happened to be her father Klaus' former lover Caroline Forbes' daughter which was nowhere near as complicated for the two as deciding for Landon Kirby to be the sperm donor for the child they had together, complication being Landon was both Hope's ex and Josie's at different stages in their life. Hope gave birth to her and Josie's daughter Kirby Saltzman-Mikaelson and raised her together for a while before they too met a terrible fate before finding peace together after their deaths.

Klaus, Tatia and Elijah found themselves reappearing within the very same spot that Klaus and Elijah ended their lives within New Orleans all three completely confused by the series of events which had them to this here, once against the living.

"Elijah, where are we now?" Tatia asked him.

"It's a long story I guess I should probably start with the first 100 years after your death." Elijah explained to her before Klaus vamp sped away from the two of them.

Klaus continued to vamp speed through the streets of New Orleans until he reached his beloved compound vamp speeding straight in eager to be reunited with whatever family remained there.

"Rebekah!" He shouted as he vamp sped through the compound finding nobody there. "Kol!"

Much to Klaus' dismay not only was nobody home but it looked like it had been nobody's home for a long time sure he was given a brief update on the family he left behind but what both his mother and his aunt forgot to tell them was where the bloody hell everyone who still remained actually were.


	2. Episode 2 - Yesterday is Gone

**Warnings: I do not own the original content to "The Originals", "The Vampire Diaries" or "Legacies" or any of the characters from the television shows.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

Klaus stormed into the magic shop within the French Quarter which had been renamed under the new management as Hocus Pocus Magic Shop to find the store owner Xavier Frost stood behind the store counter with an eager smile on his face greeting the original vampire/werewolf hybrid, clearly blissfully unaware that his customer was none other than Klaus Mikaelson.

"If you wish to remain amongst the living, I suggest you say yes to casting a locating spell for me straight away." Klaus snapped at Xavier.

"You must be new around here," Xavier scoffed. "I will be doing no such thing vampire if you wish for me to do a spell for you then take it up with the city's vampire representative who will then take it up with me."

Klaus went to vamp speed in Xavier's direction who held his hand up causing Klaus to fall to his knees.

"You should probably think twice before trying to attack the new regent of New Orleans that will only wind up getting you killed." Xavier told him as he walked out from behind the counter to face him. "I'm willing to forgive your ignorance if you promise to leave now however if you choose to try and attack me again, I'll have no choice but to end your undead life."

"I can't die stupid witch!" Klaus snapped at him while rising back on his feet. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson no witch whether regent or not is going to kill me."

"That can't be right Klaus Mikaelson along with his brother Elijah died years ago." Xavier said in shock. "You can't be him."

"It's hardly the first time I've escaped death." Klaus boasted before vamp speeding over to Xavier and grabbing him by the neck. "Now perform the spell before I rip your head off."

Xavier looked into Klaus' eyes intensely before Klaus felt a piercing pain in his head growing more and more agonizing until he fell to his knees in pain by Xavier's magic.

"Mikaelson or no Mikaelson I will not accept rudeness from anyone." Xavier told Klaus as Klaus continued to scream in agony by Xavier's doing.

"Please forgive my brother Niklaus he never did learn his manners." Elijah said after vamp speeding into the Hocus Pocus Magic Shop.

"Very well." Xavier replied before closing his eyes and releasing Klaus from his magical torture only to reopen them and say to the noble Mikaelson brother. "If he really is Klaus Mikaelson and your apologizing for him you must be Elijah."

"I guess my reputation proceeds me." Elijah responded with a smile as Klaus rose back to his feet looking furious at the magic shop owner. "We have had a horrendous afterlife and all we want is to be reunited with our family."

"Hold on a moment." Xavier told them both as he pulled out his phone, began dialing a number and waited for an answer. "Rebekah you're not going to believe who just came running into my shop."

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other in shock confused why their sister would ever give a New Orleans witch her number especially one taking up the role of regent.

"Oh, my blood god!" Rebekah said in shock after vamp speeding into the dining area of the compound to see Klaus and Elijah sat around the table drinking glasses of whisky only for them both to stand up upon her arrival rushing to hug their sister. "How is this even possible?"

"Esther and Dahlia believe it or not." Elijah replied as the three of them broke away from their hug. "It seems they've grown some kind of remorse a thousand years too late."

"Our mother and her psychotic sister are the ones that brought you back?" Rebekah asked. "It's about bloody time they stopped trying to kill us I suppose."

"They told me about Hope." Klaus said still torn by his daughter's death. "What happened?"

"I'm so sorry if only I was there to protect Hope and Josie," Rebekah responded with a great sadness in her voice. "I only found out after it all happened poor Kirby found Josie's body and as for Hope well, I'll spare you the awful details that I wish I never knew."

"I don't understand how I could've failed her so miserably." Klaus admitted with tears in his eyes. "All I did was to save her from such a fate."

"Niklaus you can't blame yourself your sacrifice gave her a great and wonderful life." Rebekah told him as she placed her hand on her brother's should trying to comfort him. "She had an epic love with Josie, was walked down the aisle by me and Freya and had the most beautiful baby girl."

"She should've grown old and had years of living to do." Klaus snapped as he brushed off Rebekah's hand. "I got a thousand years and she got a few decades that's not right."

"I know," Rebekah responded with a sad sigh. "She was the most wonderful mother Hayley would be so proud at least she's reunited with Hayley now she never did quite get over losing her mother or her father."

"Where's Kirby now?" Klaus asked, trying to stop himself from breaking down over his daughter's death.

"She's around very hard to track down consider her immunity to all kinds of magic but she's most definitely around." Rebekah revealed. "Last time she checked in with me she was deep within the Himalaya's."

"What do you mean she's around?" Klaus snapped furiously at his sister. "Has nobody been caring for anyone since we died?"

"We all lost Hope and Josie then we all lost Freya and Keelin and Davina was the finale straw for Kol I've been trying so hard to keep what remains of us all together but Nik is busy avenging his parents no matter the cost, Kol is god knows where and Kirby's never recovered from losing her mother." Rebekah snapped back at her brother. "Our family has fallen Niklaus and I've been the only one fighting and failing for years to keep what's left us together."

"This isn't what I wanted for us I wanted us to be better to do better." Klaus cried before Rebekah gave her brother a hug.

"I presume Damon Salvatore is still alive if you're still a vampire Rebekah." Elijah said to her, hoping to change the subject to something less heart breaking for them all.

"He's gone and with it the cure," Rebekah admitted to Elijah as she broke off her hug with Klaus. "The bloody idiots went on some cruise were lost at sea and have never been found despite my endless tries."

"So, the world quite literally went to hell while we were gone." Elijah replied.

"And I was just about to close shop too." Xavier proclaimed after Rebekah vamp sped into the Hocus Pocus magic shop, knowing she was there because she wanted something from him.

"Well luckily for you I would've just broke through the door if it was locked." Rebekah replied to him with a sly smirk on her face.

"You know that's exactly what I would expect of you." Xavier laughed as he walked towards the female original. "I'm guessing notifying you of the sudden resurrection of your two brothers wasn't enough of a favour for one day's work."

"I know I'm supposed to go through Marcel…" Rebekah began to say.

"But your avoiding him like the plague which I suppose you literally avoided." Xavier butted in before taking a deep sigh. "I suppose considering it's you Rebekah I can stretch to one more favour."

"I need you to locate my great niece Kirby Mikaelson I would get any random witch to perform a locating spell but considering she's part phoenix most magic doesn't work on her." Rebekah revealed to her witch friend.

"I know my magic is different to what your used to, but it does have it's limits too like you said she's immune to magic just because mine is different doesn't mean it's better." Xavier explained to her. "However, if I have a strong enough connection to the girl instead of locating her, I could take that connection to her."

"How exactly would that work?" Rebekah asked generally interested in what little she knew about Xavier's type of magic.

"Well I'll need an image of the girl in question so I can picture her in my mind and something or someone close enough to her to serve as an anchor." Xavier divulged to his immortal friend.

"Would a grandfather be a strong enough connection?" Klaus asked after vamp speeding into the magic shop to find himself standing next to his sister.

"Oh it's you again," Xavier sighed while rolling his eyes at Klaus before turning to face Rebekah once again "I thought this favour was for you I don't tend to do favors for men who try to kill me."

"You're still alive so clearly I didn't try hard enough." Klaus replied to him with his signature smirk.

"Xavier the favour is for us both please we need this." Rebekah pleaded with the male witch.

"Very well show me a picture and I'll get to work." Xavier reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you." Klaus said to him sincerely.

"This world is so different it's positively exciting." A more modern dressed Tatia proclaimed while walking through the woods within the bayou with Elijah. "The fact I get to see all this is beyond incredible and to know I have descendants that my son must've grown up and had children of his own is a true blessing Elijah."

"This world is also very dangerous Tatia especially when you're in the company of the Mikaelson's. I would hate for anything to happen to you again and I know it will." Elijah replied with a sense of sadness in her voice.

"Elijah you needn't worry so much over me I can more than handle myself." Tatia told him as they stopped walking. "I see this as a second chance for us all and I love getting to have my second chance alongside you."

"You're right," Elijah admitted as he kissed her lips before looking her intensely in her eyes, beginning to compel her. "You will leave New Orleans go as far away from this city as possible never to return. You will start a life, live happily and forget all about myself and my siblings. You will leave straight away and never know how much I really did love you."

Tatia vamp sped out of sight the minute Elijah had finished his compulsion following the orders from the original vampire unable to resist his demands leaving Elijah stood in the bayou completely and utterly alone.

Elijah vamp sped from the woods down to the hut by the water standing beside the tree in which Jackson Kenner, Mary Dumas and Hayley Marshall's names were chiseled into as he gently touched Hayley's name with tears forming in his eyes.

"Are you ever going to stop self-sabotaging yourself Elijah?" Hayley asked him as Elijah turned around shocked to see Hayley standing there.

"How is this even possible? You're meant to be at peace." Elijah wondered as he struggled to take in his deceased love's appearance from out of the grave.

"Freya knew you would go down this path and I figured I'd be the best one to talk you out of stopping yourself from being happy once again." Hayley revealed to him. "I know you blame yourself for my death Elijah, but you weren't yourself and I never once blamed you. You're not too blame for my demise or anyone else's all you've ever done is tried to hold your family together and that's the most noble thing anyone can do."

"I was ready to be at peace I was ready to be with you again." Elijah explained to her as tears fell down his cheeks. "Being here without you is incredibly painful."

"I know it will be for some time but I'm at peace I'm happy I've got all I could want in the afterlife and all I want is for you to be happy. That's all we all want for you and even Klaus." Hayley admitted while walking towards Elijah. "My granddaughter needs you as much as she needs Klaus, but you can't just live out of duty to your family you need to live for yourself too."

"I've had a few loves over a thousand years on this earth, but you were and always will be the love of my life Andrea." Elijah cried.

"I know," Hayley said with a soft smile before kissing Elijah on the lips. "I believe you owe me a dance."

Klaus and Xavier appeared within a gust of wind arriving deep within a forest hand in hand breaking off their touch after teleportation successfully to an undisclosed location.

"Funny I don't see no granddaughter in fact I see nothing but bloody trees." Klaus snapped at the male witch while looking around the forest for any sign of his granddaughter.

"Clearly she moves quickly," Xavier began to say before noticing a rustling within a bush not too far from them both. "Or maybe she doesn't."

Suddenly a werewolf jumped from out of the bushes, but this werewolf wasn't like normal werewolves this werewolf was on fire with flames covering its entire body without it seeming to burn or effect the werewolf.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Klaus asked in shock as the werewolf on fire began moving closer to him and Xavier growling at them in the process.

"That would be your granddaughter or as I like to call her the original hell-hound." Xavier revealed to the shocked original hybrid.

Suddenly the hell-hound launched itself towards Klaus and Xavier jumping mid-air only for Xavier to hold out his hand and freeze the hell-hound mid-flight.

"I thought she was immune to witchcraft?" Klaus wondered as he watched as Xavier continued to hold the hell hound with his magic clearly begin to struggle to hold it back for much longer. "Why is she attacking us?"

"My magic is a bit more complicated than the average witch's but clearly still not strong enough to hold her for long." Xavier revealed waving his hand sending the hell hound back on to the ground on the other side of them before he decided to shout. "Kirby Saltzman-Mikaelson I know you're in there!"

"Kirby, I know you don't recognize me but I'm your grandfather, your mother Hope is…was my daughter." Klaus said to the hell-hound hoping to appeal to the human within.

Suddenly the hell-hound painlessly transformed into a young 18-year-old woman without a stitch of clothing to her name.

"Well don't just stand there," Xavier told Klaus. "Give your granddaughter your jacket."

"I'm sorry about the whole plunging to attack but last time I checked my grandfather died a long time ago." Kirby told Klaus as the two of them walked through the woods in a different area to the one they had left Xavier in. "How the hell aren't you dead?"

"It's a long and frankly confusing tale how are you well how are you what you are?" Klaus asked his granddaughter awkwardly.

"My biological father is a phoenix that mixed with mum's DNA made me some kind of burning werewolf immune to what I presumed was all magic and considering I've not died yet I'm not sure about the vampire side." Kirby explained to him.

"If your immune to magic does that also mean you can't practice it?" Klaus wondered.

"Seemingly so yes." Kirby replied. "What's the story about the witch you took with you?"

"He's a friend of your great-aunt Rebekah's as for his strange kind of magic I'm yet to work that one out." Klaus admitted. "I've come back to be there for you I want to take you back to New Orleans with me I hate the idea of you being out here all alone."

"The thing is Klaus I don't know you I mean sure both my mums talked about you but that's all you are to me, a story." Kirby stated. "I know aunt Bex, aunt Lizzie and I knew Aunt Freya and my grandfather from my other mum's side, but I don't know you and I'm not sure I want to. People tend to wind up dead when their around me and considering you've just returned from the dead, we probably shouldn't be tempting fate."

"I don't fear death and I'm certainly not taking no for an answer!" Klaus made himself clear. "Your mother would want me to take care of you and I won't be letting her down again."

"You're not to blame for what happened to my mums if anything I am because they were killed on my watch and I can't even avenge them as nobody seems to know anything about their deaths." Kirby revealed. "The day I lost them I lost my family and I'm not interested in getting to know the extended."

"You can't blame yourself either you were a kid Kirby there's nothing that you could've done." Klaus said as he put his hand on his granddaughter's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"I figured you'd say that." Kirby said before quickly snapping Klaus' neck with her bare hands causing the original hybrid to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Aren't you tired of all this running?" Xavier asked Kirby as he found her walking in the woods, after Kirby had just snapped her grandfather's neck.

"What's it got to do with you?" Kirby snapped at the male witch.

"I had to grow up without parents from a young age too in fact I never properly met my parents." Xavier revealed to Kirby.

"Save your sob story for someone who cares we're not going to bond over being orphan Annie's." Kirby replied bluntly.

"Our stories are far from the same Kirby because your parents loved you mines dumped me like I was nothing. I can't begin to understand the pain of losing your parents, but I can tell you running from it won't help anyone." Xavier told the hell-hound. "I'd kill to have a family to belong somewhere but that's not my fate whereas you have an entire family wanting to be there for you and you just want to run from it."

"I'm scared," Kirby admitted as tears formed in her eyes. "I haven't been around people in a long time and I don't want to lose anyone else."

"Everyone's scared Kirby," Xavier told the youngest Mikaelson as he walked towards her. "We may never show it but deep down everyone is terrified of something strength comes from facing your fears."

"What if he gets to know me and doesn't like me?" Kirby cried. "My mothers had no choice but to love me, aunt Bex, uncle Kol, aunt Lizzie they all have known me since birth that man only knows me as the daughter to a daughter he loved and died for and I can't live up to my mother."

"Nobody would expect that from you," Xavier told her before pulling her in for a hug neither of them noticing Klaus vamp speeding to a tree nearby and stopping to spy on them both. "You've been alone far too long, and nobody deserves to be alone."

"What if I can't control my rage and people get hurt?" Kirby asked.

"Do you know anything about your grandfather not that I condone violence whatsoever, but something tells me you could slaughter an entire village and still have his love to be honest he'd probably love you even more." Xavier replied making Kirby laugh before Klaus vamp sped over to them both making his presence known.

"You were very sly breaking my neck like that." Klaus told his granddaughter before smiling letting her know he wasn't mad. "Clearly you got that from my side of the family."

"Well I would've used a dagger on you, but rumor has it that only works on your siblings." Kirby responded with a sinister smirk like her grandfather's.

"So, a little birdy told me you compelled a recently returned from the dead doppelganger to get the hell out of town." Rebekah said to Elijah after vamp speeding into his bedroom to find Elijah sat on the edge of his bed looking lost. "And when I say a little birdy, I mean the doppelganger herself well she didn't so much as tell me as I caught her."

"Rebekah tell me you didn't harm her." Elijah wondered as he stood up from his bed, clearly worried for Tatia's well-being.

"I was planning to kill the bitch until I realize it wasn't Katherine Pierce and looks far too young to be Elena Gilbert so I compelled her to tell me everything and I must say compelling your conquests away is rather stoic Elijah even for you." Rebekah revealed to him. "I compelled her to stay to ignore everything you said and to start taking vervain to avoid any further stoic acts from you."

"You had no right in interfering with this Rebekah." Elijah snapped at his younger sister.

"Perhaps not but it was bloody good fun and it's not often women want to stick around your doom and gloom, so I thought I'd help a girl out." Rebekah replied with a smile on her face. "You're back from the dead again brother don't waste yet another resurrection on ruining your own happiness yet again."

"And what about you dear sister? I've quickly learned that you and Marcel have come to yet another end." Elijah stated and by doing so claiming his sister to be hypocritical.

"Losing the cure when Elijah and Damon disappeared had me spiraling for a while but I'm Rebekah Mikaelson and I found my feet like I always do without a man holding me up." Rebekah revealed to her older brother. "I'm going to be gone for a while I have another brother's mess to clean up so please try your best with Tatia in the meantime you were once very happy with her."

"That was a long time ago Rebekah." Elijah told her.

After a long day Xavier was in his magic shop wiping down the counter when Klaus vamp sped into the store once more to demand his attention.

"I have something for your granddaughter," Xavier told Klaus as he pulled out a potion vile from his pocket and placed it on the counter. "It should help to calm her more supernatural side as she settles into being human again after a long time of being a hell-hound."

"Thank you," Klaus said with suspicion as he picked up the potion. "Why are you acting so kind and why did you help me today?"

"Because Rebekah asked me to, and I consider her a friend." Xavier replied.

"She only asked you to take me to my granddaughter, yet you went out of your way to convince her to come home with me, why?" Klaus questioned the witch.

"Kirby needs her family right now and you clearly need someone to keep you from becoming the Klaus you once were." Xavier admitted to Klaus. "For what it's worth I reckon she'll be in good hands with you."

"I'm not too sure about that one." Klaus said with a worried tone in his voice. "It's a pattern of mine to ruin things."

"Well the first step in changing a pattern is recognizing the pattern." Xavier told him, trying to reassure the original hybrid.

"If only it was that easy," Klaus responded with a sincere smile as he placed the potion into his jacket pocket. "Thanks for today Xavier it really did mean a lot to me."

"You're welcome," Xavier replied with a smile of his own. "I'll see you around Klaus."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Elijah?" Klaus asked as he vamp sped into his bedroom to find Elijah stood waiting there. "It's been a long day and an ever longer after life I need some peace go and see your great-niece if your lost for time, I'm sure you maybe able to bore her to sleep."

"I saw Hayley today Niklaus." Elijah admitted leaving Klaus completely shocked before going on to reveal more. "Hope's not a peace."

"Esther and Dahlia lied." Klaus said feeling the fury from inside him build instantly. "Where the hell is my daughter Elijah?"

"Nobody knows brother but what I was told is that she's alive somewhere." Elijah revealed leaving Klaus with mixed emotions, thrilled to know his daughter was actually arrived but horrified to think of where she might be.


End file.
